The disclosure generally relates to a display apparatus, a light source module, and assembly methods thereof, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display (LCD), a side type backlight module, and assembly methods thereof.
Along with the development of video technologies, liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been broadly applied to different electronic products, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal computers (PCs), personal digital assistants (PDAs) etc. However, because the LCD panel of an LCD does not self-emit light, a backlight module is disposed behind the LCD panel for providing a light source to the LCD panel, so as to allow the LCD panel to display images.
FIG. 1 is a partial cross-sectional view of a side type backlight module 100 known to the inventor(s). In FIG. 1, the known side type backlight module 100 includes a light guide plate 110, a circuit board 120, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 130, an adhesive layer 140, and a fixing frame 150. The light guide plate 110 has a first surface 112, a second surface 114, and a light incident surface 116 which connects the first surface 112 and the second surface 114. The LEDs 130 are disposed on the circuit board 120 and located beside the light incident surface 116. The fixing frame 150 encloses the circuit board 120, the LEDs 130, and the part of the light guide plate 110 adjacent to light incident surface 116. The adhesive layer 140 is disposed between the circuit board 120 and the fixing frame 150 for adhering the circuit board 120 to the bottom of the fixing frame 150. The circuit board 120 is thus disposed between the second surface 114 of the part of the light guide plate 110 adjacent to light incident surface 116 and the bottom of the fixing frame 150.
A method of assembling the known side type backlight module 100 includes following steps. First, the fixing frame 150 is provided. Then, the circuit board 120 with the LEDs 130 is adhered to the bottom of the fixing frame 150 through the adhesive layer 140. Next, the part of the light guide plate 110 adjacent to the light incident surface 116 is placed into the fixing frame 150 so that the light guide plate 110 is located on the circuit board 120 and the LEDs 130 are located beside the light incident surface 116.
In the assembly method of the known side type backlight module 100, because the circuit board 120 having the LEDs 130 is first adhered to the bottom of the fixing frame 150, when the light guide plate 110 is placed into the fixing frame 150, it is difficult and/or time consuming to position the light guide plate 110 so as to achieve a desired distance between the LEDs 130 and the light incident surface 116 or to position all the LEDs 130 close to the light incident surface 116. If the distance between each of the LEDs 130 and the light incident surface 116 is not consistent or a difference between such distance and an optimal value exceeds a tolerable range, the light source provided by the side type backlight module 100 may not be satisfactory or may even have to be reworked. Besides, the foregoing components have to be taken out of the fixing frame 150 to be adjusted when the side type backlight module 100 is reworked. Thereby, the known side type backlight module 100 is difficult and time-consuming to assemble or rework and suffers from a low assembly yield.